Dark Horse
by LordofAmus
Summary: Several years after Amy came back from vet school and she finds herself with the most difficult horse she's ever faced. The horse had a dark past and a terrible story. Can she be able to get though to the horse and can she win Ty back when he gets a gir?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** Several years after Amy came back from vet school and she finds herself with the most difficult horse she's ever faced. Will she give up or pursue the horse even if it may endanger her? And what has become of her relationship with Ty?

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to my first Heartland Fanfic! This is my third story! I've actually been hanging out in the Chrono Crusade area (Under Anime/manga) so…yeah! Hi! I'm HikariKegawaAshi and I will be serving the story to you for the time being! Please tell me your thoughts in reviews. Reviews are awesome Oh and this is based off of the books not TV series. I do not live in Canada even though I'm half Canadian and I didn't buy the series off of eBay…come to think of it…it might be on the internet if people post TV on the internet(besides anime of coarse. Sorry. I'm as what my one friend calls an 'anime freak' haha. :D) *Walks away humming Paint It Black by Rolling Stones*

**Disclaimer:** Well…my most dreaded part. I…do not…own…Heartland! THERE! You happy now! *runs off with tears marking path*

A young thirty year old woman stepped out of the white farm house. She shivered under her thick winter jacket. She looked around smiling proudly at the farm yard. Snow covered fields surrounded the farm. Some horses grazed happily under their winter blankets while some waited to get hay in the barn. She saw the several training rings hard from the harsh winter wind. The trails were the same.

She walked down the familiar path to the barns double doors. Light streamed in the dark barn as the doors parted to reveal impatient and hungry horses. Amy Flemming walked though the stalls one by one collecting hay nets and buckets. Horses nickered a greeting while some new horses retreated to the back of their stalls in fear. It saddened Amy to see horses so scared of humans. That's why they were at the farm called Heartland. Heartland was for abused and frightened horses to come and heal. Amy and one of the barns many stable hands, Ty, aided her in healing the horses. Some though were boarders that stayed at Heartland.

Amy had left Heartland a few years back to go to Vet school at a nearby collage. That had been several years ago. Now she was the Vet at heartland as well as many other peoples.

Heartland had built up a large reputation after the years. It had been founded by Amy's mother, Marion who died tragically in a car accident when Amy was sixteen. Ever since there Amy has been in charge to take care of the horses with the help of Ty Baldwin. Amy's sister came to live at Heartland from New York to help with the finances and paperwork. Amy's grandfather owned the farm. Amy's Sister, Lou, is married to Scott, Heartlands previous vet. Ty, the head stable hand, has worked at Heartland almost as long as Amy. She used to date him for a while but they broke it off before she left for Vet school. They both are very close but don't date anymore.

Amy began to stuff hay into the hay nets. She filled the water buckets and took them back to the stalls grabbing the feed buckets. She sorted the feed in the buckets and gave them back to the horses who dove muzzle first into the buckets. She smiled and gave each one a pat. She walked out of the barn and smiled seeing an old beat up truck pull up the long driveway. It parked and Ty stepped out. He smiled kindly at her.

"Good morning" he said cheerfully. His breath turned to vapor in the cold air.

"Good morning" Amy said smiling at him.

"Did you get the horses in the barn?" he asked.

"Yep. I was just going out to check the horses in the pasture" she said.

"Ok. Mind if I come?" Ty asked.

"Of coarse not! Common!" she exclaimed. She took his hand and practically drug him to the pastures. She had already given the horses their feed. She went over to the water troughs and broke the ice off the surface. She turned the hose on and stuck it in the water. Seeing that the water was almost out she decided she had a while to check the horses.

Amy loved this time in the morning. At this time no on else seemed to be up. This was her time to spend just with Ty before the other stable hands showed up. She turned to him brushing her long blond hair out of her face with a smile.

"It's especially cold out today" Ty commented.

"Yeah! That makes for a nice winter ride though!" Amy responded. Ty laughed heartily. Amy smiled. She loved to hear him laugh. It meaned everything was right as it should be and that she didn't have to worry.

"Common silly, lets go check the horses" she said. They one by one checked under the horses blankets and gave each of them a peppermint. By the time they were walking back to the water almost all the horses were following them to the gate looking for more treats. Amy and Ty took off running across the shallow snow. They heard the horse's feet on the snow behind them. They turned and saw them trotting after them. Amy and Ty laughed together. She was disappointed when they came to a stop at the gate even though she was exhausted. She stopped the hose just in time and threw it out of the fence.

"We're lucky that wasn't frozen today. It's a pain taking bucket after bucket after bucket…" Ty said.

"Yes I know you hate carrying buckets!" Amy said laughing. Ty blushed slightly and chuckled.

"Common. We have some horses that need to go out." She said. They led some of the horses out. Some had to be left behind. Amy promised them she would take them out for some fresh air later. The sun started to warm up a little by the time the other stable hands arrived. The first one was a girl named Alice.

"Good morning Amy! Good morning Ty!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Good morning Alice" Amy and Ty said in unison.

"You guys always sound like twins! It surprises me some times it really does!" Alice said. Amy smiled at the energetic girl.

"Yeah me too" she admitted. Ty smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna get started on the stalls!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok. We'll help" Amy said. Ty nodded. Amy looked to the farm house as the phone rang.

"I'll help in a few minutes. Excuse me" she said. She ran to the house and went though the door not bothering to take off her barn boots. She picked up the phone.

"Heartland farms. Amy Flemming speaking" she said cheerfully.

"Hello. My name is Stella Red. I was calling about my horse coming to stay at Heartland" a woman's voice said.

"Ok. Boarding or rehabilitation?" she asked.

"Rehabilitation. You see I just rescued a horse at an action. He was going to be sold to slaughter but he had many problems. He was lame in his front left foot and was very thin. I've only had him for a few days and I've had my Farrier and vet out already. The horse is very mean though and tried to bite and kick out." Stella explained. Amy could hear the desperation behind her calm voice.

"Ok. A horse will be leaving at noon today so if you like you can bring him over around two if that is ok?" Amy said.

"Oh that would be great!" Stella said.

"Good. I'll see you then." Amy said.

"Thanks. Bye" Stella said. Amy hung up the phone and made a note for Lou. She walked back out to the barn.

"What was that about?" Ty asked.

"A lady is going to bring her horse here later on today after Ferdinand leaves" Amy explained.

"Oh cool. So what the deal with the horse" Ty asked. Amy saw Alice's head poke out from behind a stall.

"The woman said the horse was aggressive." Amy explained.

"What about our waiting list? This horse doesn't sound as bad as some of the others" Ty said.

"I know I know. But I don't think the horse is aggressive. She said she rescued it from slaughter so I think that it might be frightened, not aggressive" Amy said.

"Oh, I see your point. So when's she coming?" Ty asked.

"Two." Amy said.

"Ok. Good" Ty said. They cleaned out the stalls in silence thinking their own silent thoughts of the new horse. Ty, Amy and Alice all hated horse slaughter. They had had other horses that were supposed to go for slaughter at Heartland before and some had turned out fine but some had been too injured that they had to be put down. They never turned down a horse from slaughter and they were usually a priority. Within the next hour the rest of the stable hands arrived and began to groom horses, exercise them and the chores they were assigned too. Ferdinand left and Ty cleaned out the empty stall. Soon it was soon two when the new horse would come. News spread fast and everyone was waiting.

Well that's it for now! Sorry! Please review! I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to get this out! I'm in the middle of a fan fiction right now! Please read it! There should be a link to it in my profile. It's called 'A New Contract' it's not Heartland though just so you know.

It's been a while since I've read heartland…mmm…two years? I forget how long it's been. Please let me know if I get something wrong. Haha! Anyway thanks for reading!

Ty: Don't forget to review!

Me (HKA): I already said that!

Ty: Well excuse me!

HKA: -_- Hmm…just for that I think I'll have to have you get hurt. *laughs evily*

Ty: Oh no. Not this stuff again.

Amy: Aww! Don't be mean to Ty. He works hard.

HKA: He's a fake character!

Amy: You wouldn't like it if someone said that about you.

HKA: I'm real! There's a BIG difference!

Amy: Fine be a jerk!

HKA: Beef jerky!

Ty: 0_0 Lets go Amy *Amy and Ty leave.*

HKA: Well now that I'm alone…PLEASE TUNE IN FOR NEXT CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**AN:** Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while since I wrote on Heartland. Wow five reviews for the first chapter 0_0 that's more than I got for my story with 12 chapters so far! Gasp! My writing here is better though so now one read the other story! Lol XD gain, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I'm so happy though because this is the third thing I posted tonight. Haha. I've been so busy lately. I took my horse to a show Sunday. We got two seconds and a fifth but it took an hour and 45 minutes to get him on the trailer and he broke his leather halter (Probably not a nice clean leather halter like your thinking. Its dirty because he wears it all the time) and was lose for a few seconds (Only seconds because he's a good boy and didn't bolt) But he wasn't so good as to not rear in my face. Although I got to say…what a rush XP lol. Sorry. It was also our first jumping show. Beginner cross rails. Haha. Sorry! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to my horse Pepper, you'll see why when you read. I'm going to respond to the reviews so far because that would only be polite.

Ishmere10: I'm glad you like it so far! If your reading this THANKIES! You don't know how much it means to me *glomps*

Wild Cowgirl 16: Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the chapter and hope you keep reading

Spuds1997: I'm really glad you like it. I can't answer those questions but they will be answered soon. I'm still in the process of coming up with the story. I've been down with writers block (haha) Thanks for reviewing

Evil-Little-Leprechcaun: Whoa! Your username is hard to spell! How do you type that all! Lol. Sorry! BEEF JERKEY! WHERE! Lol Sorry. I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading and Thankies for reviewing.

Bitter Sweet Misery: First thing first, I like your username lol. Sorry. I'm glad you like it and Thankies for favoriting me! I really really really appreciate it and I'm honored you like my story so much! Lol

Onward with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Hikari does not own or claim to own any of the Heartland characters.

The stablehands were all outside the barn and chatting. They were always excited to get a new horse and it was costomary now for all of them to come out and greet the new horse. They all fell silent as they heard the sound of tires against gravel. Slowly, a truck and trailer pulled up the long gravel drive way. It came to a stop in front of the stable hands.

The stablehands all smiled welcomly at the woman. She opened the door of the truck and got out. She was very tall and thin. She had long red hair that went down to her waist. At the end of her long mane was a light blue ribbon. (Not my character. I stole her from another book)

"Good afternooon Ms. Stella. My names Amy Flemming" Amy said walking up to her. She smiled warmly and stuck out her hand. Stella took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Hello Ms. Flemming." She said. Her voice was thick in a German accent (Can anyone guess who she is?)

"Well how about you get your horse out and we'll put him in his new stall." Amy said. Stella nodded. She turned and walked to the back of the trailer. She disappeared inside. Amy waited as she heard the horse moving around. A high pitched whinny pierced the air as a horse backed out of the trailer.

"Oh my goodness" Amy breathed. The horse was a beautiful black and white paint gelding. His face had a stripe going down his long head. His forelock was black and his mane was also black untill it got near the bottom when it became white. His tail was long and thick. It was the most beautiful tail Amy had ever seen. Like his mane it had multiple colors. The top was a creamy white and the bottom was a black. The horse however, was thin and had a long scratch on his shoulder.

"Where did the scratch come from?" Amy asked. Her eyes was glued to the long scar.

"I don't know. I assume his previous owner. That was there when I bought him" Stella said. "You must please help him. He is scaring away all my young relatives who come to see him. I know he is nice deep down. It think he is scared" Stella begged Amy.

"Don't worry Ms. Stella. We'll take good care of him. By the time you get him back you won't even recognize him" Amy promised smiling comfortingly. Stella looked at the horse.

"Thank you so much." Stella said.

"Follow me and I'll show you his stall" Amy said. Amy led Stella down the stable aisle. Horses stuck their head out and whinnied to the new horse. The pai didn't even seem to notice. His eyes were carefully watching the humans around him. Amy motioned to a stall to her side. Stella led him in and took off his halter and lead rope. The tall woman slipped out of the stall and handed the halter to Amy. Amy hung them on the stall door.

Within a few minutes all of the new horses things were in it's proper place and Amy had learned it's past.

The horse was supposivly 7 years old and was named Pepper. He had been sold to slaughter since his owners couldn't afford him anymore. They thought if they took him to auction that a nice family would buy him. They were wrong. If Stella hadn't bid on the horse then the horse would have been dead by now. Amy listened silently as Stella told her horses story.

"I really do think that he could be a nice horse, he's just so afriad of things. I know I'm not the right person to help him and my friend told me about Heartland and said you worked miracles on horses" Stella said.

"Well we'll certainly try our best" Amy said smiling.

"Thank you very much. I am sorry but I'm afraid I have some other business to attend to" Stella said.

"That's fine. We'll call you soon on Pepper's progress" Amy said. She shook Stellas hand again and waved as she drove back down the long drive. Amy sighed. She looked down at her feet and struggled back all her mixed emotions. Hatred towards slaughter, sadness to the horses who were to go to the horrible place and grief for the thosands and thosands of horses who have died in slaughter. She balled her hands into tight fists. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" Ty asked gently. Amy spun around and looked into his green eyes.

"TY! You scared me!" Amy yelped. Ty smiled softly.

"Sorry." Ty said. Amy sighed. Ty could always see right though her.

"Ty, I feel so bad for those horses. It's a horrible way to die." Amy said. She struggled to keep back her tears. Her vision blurred slightly and her lip trembled. Tys gaze softened.

"It's ok Amy. We're here to help horses one at a time" Ty said. Amy let out a sob.

"But that's not good enough! There is still so many horses that need our help _now_!" Amy cried. Ty pulled her close to him and hugged her. Amy just let herself crumble. His hugs always made her defenses crumble. She hugged him back tightly and sobbed. Tears streaked down her face.

"Shh. Amy, it's ok." Ty said. Amy sobbed harder and squeesed him. Ty murmered more quiet words in her ear. He stroked her hair softly. His warm breath tickled her ears. Her sobs died down and soon she was just hugging Ty. Ty chuckled softly.

"You're so sensitive" Ty said. Amy let out a little laugh. She pulled back from him and gave him a light slap on the head.

"Don't be rude!" Amy teased. Ty rubbed his head jokingly.

"Guys aren't suppost to hit girls you know" Ty said.

"You are a guy! I can hit you all I want" Amy said laughing. She loved how Ty always knew how to cheer her up.

"Oh" Ty said simply. Amy giggled.

"Do you feel better?" Ty asked. Amy laughed and looked into his cheerful gray eyes. (**AN**: Are they gray? I can't remember)

"Yes I do. Thank you." Amy said smiling affectionetly. He smiled at her. Amys heart skipped a couple beats. _Uh oh!_ He hadn't caused that kind of reaction to Amy in a long time. Amy tried to egnore it but when he gave her hand a friendly squeese it sent shivers up her spine. She blushed a deep red color. She hoped to God he wouldn't notice.

"I'm going to go excersise Travis" he said. (I think I spelled exercise right. I keep mixing it up with excorsising. You know. The stuff with demons. Don't mock me. Lol)

"Ok" Amy said breathlessly. Ty smiled and walked away. Amy stode frozen to the spot and watched him walk away.

_When did he get those kind of jeans?_

**A/N:** For those who didn't get that last part, it meant she was staring at his butt. Lol XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again. Sorry for not posting sooner. I would have posted more but I didn't want you guys to wait any longer and I have writers block. If anyone has any ideas I'm open but ideas are not expected Reviews are most certainly appreciated though!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**AN:** Heh heh…er… Sorry this is late *sweatdrops* Thanks for the other reviews. Reviews make me so happy! Haha. I hope you enjoy yourself and don't forget to eat your carrots! Oh. Let me know if you like me putting the bits of song in the beginning and end. You guys probably don't know these songs. If you don't I highly recommend you listen to them.

**Disclaimer: **Hikari does not own or claim to own any of the Heartland characters.

**Special Thanks To:** Bitter Sweet Misery for the idea of the vet! (Ps: Nice username XD)

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew?_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

**Lyrics to Anything For You by Evanescence**

The vet's truck rolled up the gravel driveway. It came to a slow stop outside the barn. Amy walked out to meet the vet and brother-in-law, Scott. Amy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Hey Scott!" Amy said with a smile.

"Hey Amy! So where's this horse at?" he asked.

"Peppers back here" Amy said. She led him through the barn to the new horses stall. Amy motioned to inside the stall.

"I just need a check-up" Amy exclaimed "His owner said he had been lame in his front left leg and had been thin."

"Did she have a vet out to see him?" Scott asked as he observed the horse. Pepper stayed in the back of the stall trying to hide in the stalls darkness. Amy could see the whites in his eyes and his nostrils flaring. Pepper pinned his ears back and tipped his muzzle up irritably.

"Yeah she did. I just want to get your word for it" Amy found herself explaining.

"Ok." Scott said. He undid the stalls latch. "Let's take a look at you Pepper" he said. The paint turned and faced his hindquarters to Scott. Scott just nearly missed Peppers hoofs as he kicked out. Scott quickly but quietly went to his head and grabbed his halter. Amy slid in the door and held his halter for Scott.

"Ok, let's see here" Scott said taking out a stethoscope. He pressed it to Peppers side. Pepper flinched and tried to nip at Scott. He started to sway and shift his weight.

"Easy boy easy" Amy said fishing a peppermint out of her pocket. Scott put away his stethoscope and put his ears to the horse's multi-colored belly. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing and the sound of horses eating their hay from the hay nets. Amy tried to look at Scotts face to see how Pepper was but his face was covered by shadows. Scott moved over towards Peppers neck. He gently laid his forefinger on the tender skin just under the geldings jawbone. He counted for fifth teen seconds. Amy gave Pepper another peppermint as he became antsy again. Scott finished and took a pinch of Peppers neck skin and let it go. The skin flattened back quickly. Lastly, Scott asked Amy to lead the gelding out of the stall and trot him in front of the vet. Amy did as she was requested. After putting Pepper back in his stall Amy looked to Scott.

"Uhm" Scott said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"Nothings wrong but I did see some scars on his neck, and hindquarters." Scott said.

"Yes. His owner said he was going to be sold to slaughter" Amy said.

"Then I imagine his owners didn't care too much for him. Other then that, he's sound. His owner must have had him for a while because he has a good weight and his leg is sound." Scott explained. He bent over and picked up his things. Amy followed him as he walked to his truck.

"Yeah. So you didn't see anything?" Amy asked.

"Nope. He's not dehydrated, his pulse and respiration is normal and his gut noises are ok" Scott said.

"Ok." Amy said with a sigh. She ran her fingers through her hands.

"Although, he looked similar to a horse I had a few years back. I will check my files for it tonight and see if it's him." Scott offered with a friendly smile.

"Oh really! That would be great!" Amy exclaimed.

"Ok. I'll do that tonight. I'll call you tomorrow" Scott said as he climbed inside his truck.

"That would be great! Say hi to Holly for me!" Amy exclaimed thinking of her niece who had just turned 11. Scott chuckled warmly.

"Will do. See ya later Amy" he said.

"Bye!" Amy waved as Scott got in his truck and pulled out of the drive way. Amy suddenly yelped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She jumped around to face the person. She blushed furiously seeing Ty's grinning face.

"TY! Don't do that! You scared the crap out of my!" she exclaimed putting a hand on her chest, breathing heavily. Ty chuckled. Amy couldn't help but laugh. She loved Tys laugh. It was on of those laughs that made you laugh along with him.

"Sorry Amy. So what did Scott say?" Ty asked whipping his eyes.

"He's sound but he has some scars so we think he was abused by his previous owners. Scotts going to check his files. He thinks he might have seen Pepper before" Amy said.

"Great!" Ty said with a smile.

"I was thinking we should work with him then have Stella come down and work with him as well" Amy said.

"That'd be a good idea." Ty said.

"Yeah. Hey Ty, want to go on a trail ride?" Amy asked.

"Sure! I wanted to talk to you about something" Ty said.

"Ok. I'm going to get Gypsy ready" Amy said.

"Ok." Ty said. Gypsy was Amy's show horse after she retired Sundance. Gypsy was a tall muscular Gypsy Vanner mare. Amy's heart beat like a hummingbird's wing as she walked to the barn to get her horse. What could Ty want to talk about? Maybe he wanted to get back together. Amy had planned to ask him out soon but she couldn't find the right time. She was going to ask him on the trail ride but she wanted to hear what he had to say first. She heard Ty open a stall door and greet his horse, Yuki. Yuki was his white Lipizzaner gelding. He had bought the horse a few years back. Yuki was good friends with Gypsy. They always grazed near the fence so they could be near each other since they were put in different pastures. Amy quickly tacked up Gypsy and led her to the yard. She mounted up and waited for Ty.

Amy loved going on winter trail rides. Everything was quieter and covered in white. She enjoyed being able to canter and jump in the summer but it was relaxing to just walk though the white forest on her horse. She smiled as Ty mounted up on Yuki. She blushed and turned away quickly realizing she was watching him mount. (You get what I'm saying right?)

"Ready to go?" Ty asked with a grin. Amy tried to hide her blush.

"Yup!" she said casually. She turned Gypsy and walked beside Ty and Yuki. They headed towards the trails.

"I love trail riding in the snow" Ty said.

"Yeah. It's really pretty" Amy agreed. Ty smiled and looked at Amy.

"Amy, I've wanted to talk to you about something important" Ty said. Amy's heart skipped a few beats as Ty's eyes locked with hers. She was thankful for the shadow of the trees as she blushed.

"Yeah?" Amy asked encouragingly.

"I was wondering if it would be ok with you if I started dating this girl. I know its been a while since we broke up and all but I just wanted to make sure you were ok with that." Ty said.

Amy felt as if her heart had been crushed. She swallowed and plastered a smile to her face. She had felt this feeling ten years ago when they had broken up and Ty had gotten a girlfriend. After Ty and his girlfriend broke up Amy had told him how angry and upset she had been at him. Ty hadn't dated since then and neither has Amy. She had always secretly liked Ty but hadn't had the guts to ask him out again.

"Yeah that's fine! I'm totally ok with that!" Amy said quickly. She made an attempt to laugh but it ended up sounding nervous. Ty, however, didn't notice which surprised Amy since he usually could read her so well.

_Oh well, maybe he isn't the one for me?_

"Thanks Amy! That means a lot and I promise I won't teach her how to ride on one of your horses" Ty said with a big grin.

"Ok." Amy said. A silence overlapped them. Ty seemed to be happy in his own little world. Amy however, felt the exact opposite. She coughed gruffly. "So er…what's her name? What is she like?"

"Her name is Mary and she is the nicest person you'll ever meet!" Ty said. Amy flinched seeing his green eyes light up in love and excitement.

"Oh is that so?" Amy asked trying to sound interested. She was thankful she was able to hide the hurt in her voice.

"Yes! I met her at this cool bar! Apparently these guys had been hitting on her and wouldn't leave her alone so I pretended I knew her and started talking to her and the guys went away and we kept talking and she was really nice and hot and soon I had gotten her number and I wanted to ask you if you had a problem that we were dating." Ty said.

_And…and…and…! Jeeze Ty! Take a breath and stop saying and! _

"She sounds pretty cool. So what does she look like?" Amy asked.

"Well she has long blond hair and blue eyes. She's really tall and is really thin" Ty said.

"She sounds great" Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll take her to meet you soon" Ty said.

"That sounds cool" Amy said. Amy suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Ty asked.

"I just realized how late it was!" Amy said looking at her watch. Ty looked at his phone.

"Oh crap! We have to feed the horses!" Amy exclaimed. Amy and Ty quickly turned around and headed back down the mountain. They were soon down. Amy and Ty quickly took off the tack and put their horses in the stall. They hurried to get the feed done. They hurried back from stall to stall with bins of feed and nets filled with hay. Ty got the water as Amy took the wheel barrow to the stalls to clean them out. Amy sighed. She had never felt so low and meaningless in her life. Ty talked about that Mary girl as if she was the best thing ever to be on Earth. She winced seeing the affection in his eyes as he talked about the girl. Amy swept some of the bangs out of her eyes. Why couldn't Ty like her like that? Was she unattractive? Was this Mary person funnier then Amy or did she have a better personality? Amy felt like the most unwanted person on the planet. She suddenly jumped when she heard Ty's voice.

"I'm heading home. See you tomorrow Amy" he said.

"Um…yeah. See you tomorrow" Amy said forcing a smile. Ty grinned and left. Amy let out a sigh of relief. It was a good thing the stalls were so dark at night. She finished up with the stalls and tidied up the barn. She went to her room in the barn house and looked through her unused cases of make up. Maybe if she put make up on she could be noticed by Ty. Maybe he would tell her she was beautiful and maybe he would go to Mary telling her how great Amy was. Amy took a shower and looked through her closet. She got out a pare of skinny jeans and a low cut tank top. She seemed to have forgotten it was winter. Amy didn't care as long as Ty would notice her. She smiled at her outfit. She went downstairs and sat down on the couch with a sigh. She was out like a light as soon as she sat down.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

**Lyrics to Whisper by Evanescence**

**AN: **Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Horse. Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been writing this in a while! I'm kinda stuck on what to do with the horse but I haven't given much thought of it to be honest. I'm sorry! _ I also realized a mistake. Amy is a vet and yet she called Scott. I didn't feel like making an excuse…might be stupid but I gotta keep my reputation up! Lol XD This chapter probably isn't too long but I promised someone I'd write a chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it! By the way, Mary is modeled after Mary Magdalene from Chrono(Chrno) Crusade. You should google her. She's really pretty!

_(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)_

_(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)_

_Told you everything loud and clear_

_(But nobody's listening)  
_

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_handfull of anger, held in my chest_

_And everything left's a waste of time_

_I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more_

Lyrics to Nobody's Listening by Linkin Park

…***…

Amy stirred the wheel barrow out of the barn. She tipped the wheelbarrow over as Tys truck pulled up. Ty always arrived before everyone else. Amy looked up. She was wearing a tight pare of skinny jeans and a low cut tank top. She smiled at Ty as he got out.

"Hey Ty!" she smiled. Ty smiled at her and ran to the side of his car. He opened the door. A very thin toned pair of tan legs stepped out. A tall girl with waist length blond hair stepped out. She was wearing a tight shirt and an extremely shot pare of shorts.

"Who's this?" Amy asked plastering a smile to her face.

"Amy, this is Mary" Ty said grinning like a fool. Mary smiled shyly.

"Hi Amy" she said. Amy's heart broke. Mary had the prettiest blondest hair she'd ever seen. She had azure eyes and a beautiful voice. Of coarse Ty would fall for a girl like this. Any guy would.

"Hi Mary. Ty has talked a lot about you" Amy managed to choke out. Mary smiled and looked at Ty affectionately.

"Aw you're so cute!" Mary said. She smiled flirtingly at Ty. Ty smiled at her. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. Amy looked away feeling uncomfortable.

"Is it ok if I take Mary on a trail, Amy?" Ty asked. Amy nodded quickly.

"Sure! Go ahead. I need to finish the stalls" she hurried and flipped the wheelbarrow over and hurried into the barn. Ty and Mary walked out to the fields to get a few horses that lived in the field holding hands.

Amy felt sick. Mary and Ty seemed so much in love already. Mary was beautiful. She made Amy seem ugly. Amy left the wheelbarrow in the hallway and ran her fingers though her hair with a sigh.

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" she asked. She sighed again. "Nothing. I can't do anything. I can't break them up. Tys my best friend. I should be happy for him"

Shame washed over Amy. How could she seriously think even for a second, of breaking up with them. He was her best friend. She should be supportive and happy for him. She picked up the wheel barrow and headed to Peppers stall. She opened up the door. Pepper snorted in the back of his stall. Amy wheeled the wheelbarrow into the doorway and began to pick out the stall. Pepper snorted and stomped his feet impatiently.

"What are you doing, Pepper?" Amy asked. Pepper snorted again and walked up to the wheelbarrow. He pushed the wheelbarrow over and stepped over it. Pushing off with his feet, he galloped out of the barn. Amy yelled.

"NO! Pepper come back!" she exclaimed. She grabbed a lead rope and sprinted after the paint. Pepper took off towards the trails. Ty and Mary were just leading their horses out to the trail.

"Ty! Mary! Watch out!" Amy yelled as Pepper galloped straight towards them. Ty stopped. Amy could see both of them stiffen and their eyes get big.

"Move Mary!" he exclaimed. He quickly moved his horse out of the way. Mary was glued to the spot. Pepper galloped right past the horse and bumped into the horse and Mary. Mary stumbled back and fell to the ground as the horse reared up. Pepper kept running to the fields. Mary screamed as the horses legs flailed over her. Almost in slow motion the horse began to land again with Mary right under the gelding. Ty left his horse go and ran towards Mary. Amy continued to run towards them. Ty grabbed Mary and quickly pulled her out of the way just as the horses' hoofs struck the ground. Ty laid over top of Mary protectively. Amy came to a stop panting.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked. Ty and Mary looked into each others eyes and blushed. Ty crawled off of her.

"Are you ok, Mary?" he asked quietly. Mary nodded too shaken to speak. She looked close to tears. Ty frowned slightly and pulled her into him. Mary wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest. Her shoulders shook in sobs. Ty tried to sooth her by rubbing her back gently.

"Shh…Mary. It's ok" he said. Mary sobbed aloud.

"Ty, I was so scared. I thought I would die" she cried. "But then you saved me but I thought you would die too and I was even more scared"

"Shh. Its ok now." He said. Ty looked up at Amy. Amy looked at him.

"I'm going after Pepper" Amy said. Ty nodded.

"Be careful" he said.

"Ok. Thanks" Amy said. She hurried to the horse Ty had named Jus. She clipped the lead rope on one side and tied it on the other. She flipped the rope over as reins and leaped onto Jus's back. She galloped down the trails after Pepper. The trees overhead formed a canopy. Jus's feet sounded against the hard cold ground. Amy pressed Jus faster. Within a few minutes she saw Peppers tail disappear around the bend. Amy pressed Jus even faster. She soon saw Peppers paint body in the middle of the trees. He was still galloping but his body was covered in sweat. Amy rode beside Pepper and stretched her arm out to grab Peppers halter. She pulled back on Jus. Jus halted immediately. Amy went flying out of the saddle. Pepper stopped alongside Jus. Amy landed by Peppers feet. Her head landed hard on the frozen ground. She last thing she saw was Pepper standing over her before she blacked out.

…***…

Ty helped Mary to her feet. They had been hugging on the ground for a while. Mary had been very shaken about the whole incident. Pepper had ran into the trails with Amy and Jus behind him. The horse Mary had been leading had calmed down and was starting to wander towards the field.

Mary leaned against Ty. Ty thought she was afraid of loosing him. Ty gently took her shoulders.

"Mary, I need to put your horse away. Ok. Just stay right here" he said gently. Mary nodded.

"Ok" she said. Ty smiled and quickly took the horses lead rope and began to lead the gelding back to the field. As he led him back towards the field, he saw Jus galloping down the trail-rider less.

"What the…" Ty said. He let the horse go in the field and turned to look at Jus as she galloped towards him. Ty outstretched his arms at the horse. The horse slowed to a stop right in front of Ty. Ty took the reins and looked towards the trail.

"Where's Amy?" he asked. Of course, Jus didn't answer. Fear rose quickly inside him. He hurried back to Mary leading Jus.

"Mary, I need to find Amy!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"I don't know. That's why I need to find her" he said.

"Is she lost on the trails?" Mary asked quietly.

"I think maybe" he said. "Give me a leg up" he said. Mary did as she was told. She looked up at him.

"Be careful" she said quietly. Ty smiled down at her.

"I will. You can wait in the house. Help yourself to the fridge. If Jack is home, tell him I sent you" he said. Mary nodded and stepped back as Ty nudged Jus into a gallop towards the trails. Mary waved at his receding figure.

"Be safe, honey" she said quietly. She sighed and turned back towards the house.

…***…

_Cannot touch _

_Cannot hold _

_Cannot be together _

__

Cannot love 

_Cannot kiss _

_Cannot have each other  
_

_Must be strong, _

_And we must let go _

_Cannot say _

_What our hearts must know_

_How can I not love you _

_What do I tell my heart _

_When do I not want you _

_Here in my arms _

Lyrics to How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like the cliffy! I love epicness like this. Sorry this chapter isn't that good. I really wanted to get this out. I have no clue what I'm going to do for this. Haha. Just kidding. I do. I have a plot up my sleeve. About the song 'How Can I Not Love You' It's a really pretty song. You should so look it up. I listened to it with an AMV of Chrono Crusade and theres something about a love story between a demon and a nun that makes you cry. Lol XD I really recommend you look it up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Horse. Chapter 5**

**A/N:** I'm really eager to write this! I like this chapter! I is so excited! Lol. Sorry. For those who like funny parodies or perverted skits then check out my profile for one about Church Chat and another for 'The Creep'. Just as a warning, it's about Chrono Crusade so it has to do with demons and old perverts who look up girls dresses.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I didn't do this last time. Hikari does not own Heartland or Mary. They belong to Lauren Brooke-sama or Daisuke Moriyama-sama.(Mary belongs to Moriyama-sama) (For those who are wondering, in Japan people end names in things like 'san' or 'kun' depending on who the person is. 'Sama' is for a person who you have a lot of respect for or something like that. Lol. Its kinda like 'sensei' Don't ask me why I'm putting it on here. I think it's really cool. I would be…Hikari-san? That sounds kinda cool. Try it with yourself. Its really fun!)

…***…

_I am not the fortune and the fame _

_Nor the same person telling you to forfeit the game _

_I came in the ring like a dog on a chain _

_And I found out the underbelly is sicker than it seems_

_And it's seems ugly, but it can get worse, _

_Cos' even a blueprint is a gift and a curse _

_Cos' once you got the theory of how the thing works _

_Everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first _

Lyrics to When They Come For Me by Linkin Park

…***…

Feeling uncomfortable about walking into Amy's house without Ty or Amy, Mary timidly opened the door to the white farm house. She walked inside and closed the door. She took off her muddy shoes and left them on the carpet. She looked around the room and looked at pictures of the walls. Many of the pictures were of various people and horses but one was a picture of Ty and Amy holding hands and smiling into the camera.

Mary felt a little hurt at the picture but shook it off. _They are good friends, of coarse they would have a picture but what about holding hands?_

Mary jumped at a noise.

"Who's there!" a older voice cracked.

"Er…um…Mary?" Mary said nervously. An older man turned the corner. Mary assumed it was Jack Flemming.

"Mary who?" Jack demanded looking unfriendly.

"Mary Remington" Mary said. "Erm…Ty sent me."

"Oh ok. Might I ask why Ty sent you into my house?" Jack asked sitting down in a chair. He motioned her to sit down on the couch.

"Um…he went to go find Amy. He thinks she fell off her horse in the trails" Mary said sitting down. She clasped her hands together on her lap. Jack gasped making Mary wince. She hated giving bad news to people. She had ever since the _bad thing_.

"What? She fell off?" Jack asked.

"He thinks. He went off to go find her" Mary explained.

"Maybe they'll get back together. They used to date you know?" Jack said.

"What?" Mary asked. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Ty wouldn't cheat on her would he? Now that she thought of it, he hasn't told her that he loved her yet. Amy has said that she talks about him a lot but Ty talked about Amy a lot as well. Maybe he was only staying with her to make sure nothing bad happened to her again like what almost happened at the bar.

"No…I didn't" Mary said quietly.

"Way way WAY back then, before Amy went to vet school" Jack said. "I think Amys been waiting to get back together. She walked out of the house this morning wearing some unusual clothing. I think she's trying to flirt with him."

"She is?" Mary asked hurtfully.

"Is everything alright dear?" Jack asked.

"Yes. I'm fine" Mary said forcing a smile on her plump lips.

"Ok. Just wanted to make sure." Jack said. "I hope everything is alright with Amy and Ty."

"Yeah, me too" Mary said quietly looking out the frosty window.

…***…

Ty galloped Jus into the woods. He sped past the trees following her hoofprints to guide him. He had a frown of worry creased on his face. He wanted her to be ok and he wanted Mary to be alright to. Amy needed him more right now. If she didn't he would have taken Mary out to a romantic restaurant to ease her worries. Mary was unlike a girl he had ever met. He loved her so much.

"What am I thinking? Amy needs my thoughts right now" he said. He leaned over slightly over Jus's neck as he urged her faster.

"AMY!" he called loudly into the snow covered forest. His voice echoed though the trees and the valley. He waited for her reply. His heart beat even faster. He could swear Jus could hear it. He wanted to stop and rest so bad, his heart was coming up his throat.

His breath came out in wispy air. He waited in silence to hopefully hear Amys voice.

Soon he rounded the corner and saw Pepper standing over Amys motionless body in the snow. Ty halted Jus and jumped off the mare, and tied her to a tree. He raced over to Amy and positioned her head in his lap.

"Amy? Amy, are you alright?" he asked worried. He brushed some stray hair off her face. Her gray eyes were closed. Fear rose in Ty. Her body was so cold. The only thing that soothed him was the steady rising and falling of her chest. Her chest…she was only wearing that stupid thin shirt. Why the heck was she wearing such a ridiculous shirt in the winter!

Amy stirred and a groan escaped her.

"Amy! Please say something?" Ty begged.

"Ty? Is that you?" Amy moaned. Ty smiled and grabbed her cold hand.

"It's me Amy" he said. She smiled weakly.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey to you too."

"Where's Mary?" Amy asked looking around.

"Shh. Don't waste your energy." Ty said easing her down again. "Mary's fine. I sent her to the house. Jack is probably keeping her company" Amy only nodded. She closed her eyes and was soon asleep again. Ty stood up, being careful of her head and walked over to Pepper. Pepper was standing quietly by Amy. Ty rubbed his neck.

"Thank you for watching over her" he said. He ran his hands down Peppers legs. Something didn't feel normal. He guessed that Pepper might have done something with his leg. He decided not to put Amy on Pepper for that reason, plus Amy was still sleeping. Ty walked back to Amy and scooped her up. He was careful not to wake her up as he mounted Jus, which was difficult with her in his grasp. Amy moaned but did not stir. Ty held her tightly against him. He rode over to Pepper and grabbed the geldings reins.

"Please don't act up" Ty said. Everything was so quiet. In the summer, cars could be heard from the road not to far away, the birds would be singing their spring songs and other little creatures would be scurrying around. In the cold of winter, scarce an animal was out. Ty felt the strange need to break the silence. Silence at a time like this scared him. He didn't mind it when he worked or something else but when something bad happened he liked a constant noise. He began humming the song 'She's Country' (I hope that songs still in. I haven't listened to country in a while. I listen to what I call 'emo songs' Why are they called emo songs you ask? Because they make you want to cut yourself. lol. *coughs* Linkin Park, Evanescence and Japanese anime theme songs *coughs*)

Everything went smoothly back to the barn. When he rode up to the barn Mary sprinted towards them followed by Jack, who couldn't go as fast thanks to his aging bones. Ty waited for them so someone could take Amy so he could dismount. Jack took Amy since Mary wasn't strong enough to carry her. Jack walked off to the house with Amy in his arms. Mary hugged Ty.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I've been so worried!" Mary said.

"We need to get Amy to the hospital. I think she might have hit her head." Ty said hugging Mary back. He closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. Mary took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I think Jack is getting his keys or something" Mary said. Ty nodded. He let Mary go and began to take Jus and Pepper to the barn.

"Can I help you?" Mary asked jogging after him. Ty nodded.

"Can you put Jus in her stall and groom her. I got to check Pepper. I think he might have pulled something or gotten lame" Ty said. Mary nodded. Ty handed Jus's reins to Mary and headed towards the cross ties. Mary put Jus in her stall. Ty was impressed by how fast and good she was. She must have been around horses a few times in her life. She took off all of Jus's tack and hung it on the door on the racks. She groomed Jus thoroughly and even put the cooler on. Sometime during this time, Ty heard Jacks truck leave the yard, alerting him he took Amy to the hospital. Ty ran his hand down Peppers leg. The leg was slightly warm and felt strange. Pepper flinched when Ty touched his leg. Ty signed and rubbed the back of his neck. He quickly groomed the paint and put the cooler on him. He took Jus's tack to the tack room. Mary followed him on his heels.

"How is he?" she asked. Ty put the tack on the racks and turned to face Mary. He was honestly surprised that a girl he had just met was so concerned about a horse. Yet he wasn't surprised since Mary was different from most girls he met.

"He definitely did something with his leg so with Amy not being here I'm going to call Scott and have him come out and take a look at it" Ty said. Mary nodded.

"Need help with anything?" she asked.

"You can help me with the chores then we can see Amy, that is if you want to come" Ty added quickly.

"Of course I want to go!" Mary exclaimed. Ty smiled.

"Ok. Do you want to fill the hay nets?" Ty asked.

"Sure!" Mary exclaimed. She eagerly ran to each stall collecting the hay nets. Ty wondered where all the other stable hands were and remembered it was Sunday. Ty called Scott and got an appointment for Pepper. Unfortunately, Scott was really busy and wouldn't be able to get over until later that night. They would have time to finish the chores and even visit Amy and still be back in time.

Together, the two lovers finished all the chores. They walked to the truck holding hands and got in the truck. Ty and Mary got in the truck and Ty drove out of the barns drive towards the hospital.

"Thanks for helping, Mary." Ty said smiling.

"Of course. To be honest, I really enjoyed it" Mary said.

"I'm glad!" Ty said with a smile. He could see a future with the girl. He loved her so much. 

"Yeah. I kinda like the smell of the barn and the horses" she admitted with a slight blush. Ty laughed, "Why are you laughing at me?" Mary asked innocently.

"You're so cute" Ty said.

"Stop it Ty! You know that embarrasses me" Mary said blushing more. Ty smiled at her. He looked over at her. He pulled up to the hospital. He cut the engine. Mary turned to get out of the car but Ty stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. Mary looked at him, confusion filling her big cyan eyes. Ty cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in for a sweet kiss. Mary was surprised at first but she relaxed. She let Ty kiss her. She had been waiting for him for a while. She loved him a lot. He wasn't like most guys. Ty unreluctantyly stopped the kiss.

"Let's go inside now" he said. Mary nodded and brushed some stray hairs out of her face. Ty got out of the car and walked hand in hand with the blond girl. The lady at the front told them what room Amy was temporarily staying in. When they walked in Amy was awake and lying in the white hospital bed. She smiled weakly.

"Hey guys" she croaked.

"Hey Amy" the couple said in unison. Ty walked over to one side of the bed and Mary walked over to the other.

"So what's up?" Ty asked.

"Nothing really. Everything is fine but I hit my head so they are running some tests. They're all coming back fine though so I should be able to leave soon" Amy said. Ty smiled. He felt like a big weight was taken off of his chest.

"I'm so glad. Mary helped me with the horses so everything is done. But I had to call the vet since Pepper might have hurt his leg" Ty said. Amy nodded.

"I hope you didn't have too much trouble catching him" Amy said.

"He stayed over you on the trail. He didn't move an inch even when I put you in the saddle so I didn't have to catch him" Ty explained. Amy's eyes lit up with surprise.

"Wow. I must say, I'm surprised" she said.

"I think he could be a wonderful horse once we work with him" Ty said.

"Something tells me we won't be working with him for a while with his leg" Amy says.

"Yeah. Oh well, that would give us time to gain his trust a little more" Ty said. Amy nodded. Her eyes started to droop. Ty laughed.

"You look tired. Do you want anything?" Ty asked.

"No. Grandpa is getting me something from the cafeteria." Amy said. She covered her mouth in a gaping yawn.

"Ok. I'll let you get some sleep. See ya soon Amy" Ty said.

"Bye" Amy waved.

"I hope you get better soon" Mary said shyly. Amy nodded and smiled. She had forgotten the girl had been in the room. Ty and Mary left. Mary insisted on staying for the vet visit. Ty agreed since he didn't want to be alone while he waited for the vet. They drove up to the barn and saw Scotts truck stop outside the barn a few seconds before they did. They got out at the same time.

"Hey Ty" Scott said.

"Hey Scott" Ty said.

"So where's this horse?" Scott asked grabbing his vet bag.

"I'll show you" Ty said leading him back to the barn.

…***…

_You won't cry for my absence, I know –_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Even though I'm the sacrifice,

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Lyrics to Missing by Evanescence

**A/N**: He'll show Scott but not you! HAHA! I love cliffies! Purasu(sp?) Its Japanese for 'Endure it' buahaha! Don't ask me how I know…anyway, see ya till next chapter. I got to go out and feed my horse Pepper(Get it now?) and then post this (Haha. It's posted as you can see but not as I'm typing this). I hope you got a better idea of Mary. She's not a bad person and she really is nice. People might see her as being the bad person because she is stealing Ty from Amy when she really isn't. She loves Ty and Ty loves her and they both think they have a future with each other. I hope some people like Mary a little more. And by the way, I am basing this off the book because I havn't watched the show. I've been a slacker and havn't watched TV on the internet in a while. I'm actually that my favorite anime is on SyFy but I have to be carefull when I watch it because it is definetly inappropriate at times. Lol XD Sorry for talking so much, I really like my sisters laptops keyboard. It's soooo cute the way the keys click. Lol. XD Yes I think keyboards are cute. GAH! I need to shut up buy it's sooo hard! Haha. See ya!

I just wanted to say that there is somewhere out there who loves you. It might be your God(s) and I'm only saying Gods because I know there are people on fanfiction with different religions and it doesn't matter what religion you are. You can have any God or Gods that you want. People shouldn't judge you on that. But it might be your God(s) that love you, your parents, guardians, friends or pets, there is someone out there who loves you. I just thought I should say that, I don't want to make anyone depressed or feel unloved by this fanfic (Call me crazy but fanfictions affect my mood and I'm sure they affect others) If it makes you feel any better, I love you guys so much! I really appreciate you guys reading this because it makes me feel loved and dispite what I say in real life or what I think I think I love everyone and that proves that there are people out there who love complete strangers. Anyway, I think I talked to much. Haha ^_^ See ya later!


End file.
